rian's sister
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Rian is visiting his family for the first time in a few years. And he brings the rest of the band. After seeing his sister for the first time in a few years he gets overprotective when alex and casey start falling for each other. And Casey joins on tour.


Rian Dawson has a sister?

Rian's POV

"Hey guys,hurry up" I yelled. Today was the day that I would see my mom,dad and sister. I haven't seen then in over 3 years because of all our tours and recording.

"I dont see that the big deal it." Alex said while he came out the bathroom.

I gave in a glare and said "Its a huge deal. I haven't seen my sister in over 5 years cause of her job. She and I are the closest thing."

Alex backed off alittle and we waited till everyone was ready. None of the guys ever meet her before.

My sister and I are really the closest people ever. We could trust each other with everything. Best friends. Bro and sis. Her name is Casey and shes 1 year younger than me. Light brown hair and blue eyes. Witch is odd because mom and dad dont have blue eyes. But she gets it from grandma.

Casey works as a songwriter and actress. She can sing like a beast and I have to say..shes quiet pretty.

Everyone got ready and we were really to leave. The car drive lasted 3 hours cause we were staying in a hotel close by. Jack wanted to drive but we all refused to hand him the keys...so zack drived.

We finally got to Baltimore and drived up into the driveway. I walked out of the car and looked at the house. Bringing back memories.

Zack handed me the keys and I walked to the front door with everyone behind me.

The door bell rang and my mom opened the door. With a huge smile.

"Honey. Its so good to see you again!" She squealed while we hugged.

I missed her so much,she smelled like flowers.

"Hi mom. Missed you too." I said. She let go and smiled. Going to the rest of the guys,pinching there check's and kissing them on the checks.

I walked in the house and the house looked exactly the same since I was last here.

"Rian!" Casey yelled while running to me from the kitchen. She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and I hugged her hard.

"Casey I missed you!" I yelled.

She let go and I looked at her. Sh was wearing a light blue airy dress with a purple belt around her waist. Her hair was in light curls.

"You look amazing!" I complimented.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

I walked her over the guys and introduced her to them.

"Casey, this is Alex, Jack, Matt Flysik, and Zack." I said while pointing over the everyone.

"Hi guys." She said with one of her heart warming smiles. Everyone smiled back.

Then I noticed she was looking at Alex. And he was looking at her.

"Ok. Im going to go finish dinner." She said. Skipping back to the kitchen. Shes so adorable.

The guys and I walked to the living room and sat down. Talking with my mom and dad about our tours and albums.

About 30 minutes later Casey said loudly "Dinner."

We walked into the dining room and the table was set up beautifully.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

"So whats new?" I asked my family.

"Not much...just got a record deal. Moving to L.A. soon." Casey said shyly.

Everyone except mom and dad looked at her with open mouths.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" I asked.

"Ya. I just found out 2 days ago." She said. I stood up and hugged her.

"Congrats. Thats amazing." I said.

After diner,mom and dad went to bed, and everyone else got changed into there pj's and was about to go to the basement cause it was living room just for me and Casey.

Just before the guys got really, I went into Caseys room and sat down on her bed. She came out of the bathroom and was in her pj's.

"Casey,promise me you will not fall for Alex.." I said.

She looked at me confused and asked "Why?who said im falling for him?"

"Hes a player. All he wants is sex."

"I'll try not to get to atached. I pormise." Casey said.

We walked out of the room and got down to the basement were everyone was sitting.

"Hey!" everyone greeted.

Casey and I sat on the couch and watched tv with them.

"So Casey, since your going to be having a record label soon...maybe you would like to come on tour with our band. It would be pretty awsome." Alex said.

She looked up at Alex and smiled.

"That would be fuckin amazing." She said.

"So its settled. I'll call up the tour people and tell the that all time low and Casey will be touring together."Flysik said while taking out his iphone and sending out a mass email/text.

After 4 hours of nonstop tv and talking,everyone went to bed.

"Goodnight" Casey said while kissing everyone on the cheek and saying bye.

She got to Alex and when she was about to kiss him on the cheek,he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. But she didnt pull away.

"Goodnight" Casey said again while pulling away.

When I heard her close her door, I looked at alex.

"What the fuck was that?" I said angered.

"What? I just kissed her. I cant help it." He said.

"She's my fuckin sister." I yelled quietly enough so that no one upstairs could hear me.

"dude. I swear. Give me a chance. If I hurt her than you and Zack can beat me shitless." He offered.

"Ok. but if you hurt her..I WILL hurt you" I said.

"YES!"Zack smiled.

I went upstairs and went to bed.

CASEY'S POV

He kissed me. Why the hell would he kiss me?

RIAN'S POV

The next day Zack,Jack,Matt and I went to the park. Alex stayed at home with Casey and my parents went to work.

I wanted to see if he was actually telling me the truth so I was going to find out today. Thats why I left him at home with her.

Hopefully everything will go ok...

ALEX'S POV

Rian decided to test me out today so he let me stay at home with Casey alone.

Once I got dressed,i put my beanie on and went downstairs.

Casey was in the kitchen making pancakes. Wearing blue skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. Her hair was straight. With little slippers on. So cute.

I walked up next to her and said "Good morning" And then I kissed her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure"

Casey looked at me and asked "Why did you kiss me last night? Why did you kissed me now?"

"Well, because you are beautiful and I think your an amazing girl" I said simply. She smiled.

"But you dont even know me." Casey said.

"Trust me. I know you. Rian never shuts about about you." I said and he let out a small laugh.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Ya. Really. O my god shes such an amazing song writer. She is the best singer. Shes so pretty." I said while mocking rian. She laughed.

I helped her finish the chocolate chip pancakes and we both shover them down.

After that Casey asked me if I wanna go to the mall with her cause she has to buy a dress and some makeup so I said why the hell not.

Casey got into her blue porche(witch she bought herself with her college savings, cause she never went to college) and we drove to the mall.

First she went to hot topic and we bought some jewelery. Then to a dress shop and bought a short blue dress and a red dress. Then to macys to buy some mac makeup.

Damn,this girl shops fast. Great!This one's rare.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" Casey asked with a big smile.

"Sure." I said like a kid.

I got a chocolate chip and Casey got a cookie dough ice cream.

"So you sure you wanna go on tour with us?" I asked. While we were walking back slowly threw the mall back to the car.

"Defiantly." She said. Finishing her ice cream.

"Great. But the tour starts in 2 weeks."

"Really? That soon?" She said with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Guess I better start packing" Casey told me.

I took her hand and smiled at her. This was going to be great.

When we got home I got a text from Rian saying that they will be back at 9pm. It was3pm right now.

"They wount be back till 9" I told Casey.

"Maybe you can show me some of your songs" I asked.

When we got into the house and she walked me upstairs. We went into her room and I sat down on her bed. She went to get her acoustic guitar and started singing.

Her voice was amazing. Beautiful.

"did you really write those songs?" I asked. Never have I meet a girl that was so beatiful and talented. She was perfect.

I leaned up against her and kissed her.

"Lets go whatch a movie and fix up some food.." she suggested.

" sure. Ok" I said while following her downstairs.

She was acting strange. Alittle tight up.

I went to put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

Casey turned around and looked at me with a weak smile.

"Ya. Im fine." she said Walking over to the fridge. Before she could open it I closed it and put my hands on both sides so that she couldn't escape.

"I said nothings wrong Alex. Please."She said.

"I know somethings wrong..you just dont want to tell me." I said.

I lifted her head up slowly so I can see her eyes...but they were red.

"please...who do I have to tell?" I said.

"Thats the thing. You could tell rian or my parents." Casey said while getting out of my grip and going to the living room. Sitting down on the couch.

I followed in and hugged her. Feeling her shake alittle.

"Please."I whispered.

Casey turned around and cuddled into my chest. While I layed down on the couch.

"My ex raped me 2 weeks before you guys came."She whispered.

O my god...is she serious. Who would ever do that?

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked. Holding her closer.

"Because im afraid that there going to put me back in therapy. I cant go back. Every time I make sudden contact with someone..like sexually...then I get reminded of what happened." Casey said and a tear fell down her cheek.

I whiped the tear of her red cheeks and kissed her.

"Ill try to help you,as much as possible" I said with our lips only a few centimeters away.

Then we hear the door open.

"Why are you crying Casey? What did Alex do?" Rian asked raging.

O fuck...

"Aren't you a little early?" I asked while standing up. Casey was ignoring everything.

Rian slowly pushed past me and sat down next to Casey. He put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled with him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just had a bad memory." She said.

"You sure?" Rian asked again while looking over at me.

"Im positive" Casey said while standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

She went upstairs and I hear a door close.

"What the fuck happened?" Rian asked me. He was red from hate.

"We were talking and I accidentally mad her remember a bad memory. Its nothing." I said. Trying the best I can not to mention what we talked about.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink then headed upstairs.

I knocked on Casey's door and walked in. She was sitting in her large bean bag chair.

I sat down next to her. Putting my arm around her waist.

She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder.

"Why does Rian hate me when it comes to you? On tour and everything he's fine. But the second I am around you he gets angry." I said.

She let out a chuckle and said "hes an overprotective big brother. And do you really wanna know why he hates you when it comes to me?"

I looked at Casey.

She said "Cause he thinks your a player. And all you want is sex."

"I was. But I swear... I would never want to hurt you. You dont deserve to be hurt anymore."

She kissed me.


End file.
